Noninvasive physiological monitoring systems for measuring constituents of circulating blood have advanced from basic pulse oximeters to monitors capable of measuring abnormal and total hemoglobin among other parameters. A basic pulse oximeter capable of measuring blood oxygen saturation typically includes an optical sensor, a monitor for processing sensor signals and displaying results and a cable electrically interconnecting the sensor and the monitor. A pulse oximetry sensor typically has a red wavelength light emitting diode (LED), an infrared (IR) wavelength LED and a photodiode detector. The LEDs and detector are attached to a patient tissue site, such as a finger. The cable transmits drive signals from the monitor to the LEDs, and the LEDs respond to the drive signals to transmit light into the tissue site. The detector generates a photoplethysmograph signal responsive to the emitted light after attenuation by pulsatile blood flow within the tissue site. The cable transmits the detector signal to the monitor, which processes the signal to provide a numerical readout of oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate, along with an audible pulse indication of the person's pulse. The photoplethysmograph waveform may also be displayed.
Conventional pulse oximetry assumes that arterial blood is the only pulsatile blood flow in the measurement site. During patient motion, venous blood also moves, which causes errors in conventional pulse oximetry. Advanced pulse oximetry processes the venous blood signal so as to report true arterial oxygen saturation and pulse rate under conditions of patient movement. Advanced pulse oximetry also functions under conditions of low perfusion (small signal amplitude), intense ambient light (artificial or sunlight) and electrosurgical instrument interference, which are scenarios where conventional pulse oximetry tends to fail.
Advanced pulse oximetry is described in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028; 6,658,276; 6,157,850; 6,002,952; 5,769,785 and 5,758,644, which are assigned to Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) of Irvine, Calif. and are incorporated in their entireties by reference herein. Corresponding low noise optical sensors are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,985,764; 6,813,511; 6,792,300; 6,256,523; 6,088,607; 5,782,757 and 5,638,818, which are also assigned to Masimo and are also incorporated in their entireties by reference herein. Advanced pulse oximetry systems including Masimo SET® low noise optical sensors and read through motion pulse oximetry monitors for measuring SpO2, pulse rate (PR) and perfusion index (PI) are available from Masimo. Optical sensors include any of Masimo LNOP®, LNCS®, SofTouch™ and Blue™ adhesive or reusable sensors. Pulse oximetry monitors include any of Masimo Rad-8®, Rad-5®, Rad®-5v or SatShare® monitors.
Advanced blood parameter measurement systems are described in at least U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,083, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Multiple Wavelength Sensor Equalization; U.S. Pat. No. 7,729,733, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Configurable Physiological Measurement System; U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0211925, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Physiological Parameter Confidence Measure and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0238358, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Noninvasive Multi-Parameter Patient Monitor, all assigned to Cercacor Laboratories, Inc., Irvine, Calif. (“Cercacor”) and all incorporated in their entireties by reference herein. An advanced parameter measurement system that includes acoustic monitoring is described in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0274099, filed Dec. 21, 2009, titled Acoustic Sensor Assembly, assigned to Masimo and incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
Advanced blood parameter measurement systems include Masimo Rainbow® SET, which provides measurements in addition to SpO2, such as total hemoglobin (SpHb™), oxygen content (SpOC™), methemoglobin (SpMet®), carboxyhemoglobin (SpCO®) and PVI®. Advanced blood parameter sensors include Masimo Rainbow® adhesive, ReSposable™ and reusable sensors. Advanced blood parameter monitors include Masimo Radical-7™, Rad-87™ and Rad-57™ monitors, all available from Masimo. Advanced parameter measurement systems may also include acoustic monitoring such as acoustic respiration rate (RRa™) using a Rainbow Acoustic Sensor™ and Rad-87™ monitor, available from Masimo. Such advanced pulse oximeters, low noise sensors and advanced parameter systems have gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training, and virtually all types of monitoring scenarios.
FIG. 1 illustrates an active pulse generator 100 that installs within a reusable optical sensor for precisely pulsing a tissue site, such a fingertip. The active pulse generator 100 has a motor 110, a cam 120, a housing 130, a pulser 140 and an optical encoder 200. The cam 120 and pulser 140 are located within the housing 130. A shaft 160 couples the motor 110 to the cam 120 so as to linearly-actuate the pulser 140 upon application of electric current to the motor 110. The encoder 200 extends into the housing 130 so as to mechanically couple to the cam 120. The encoder 200 measures the rotation of the cam 120 and hence the position of the pulser 140. Based upon encoder feedback, the pulser 140 frequency and phase, and hence that of an active pulse, can be accurately measured and controlled. An active pulse reusable optical sensor is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/473,477, titled Personal Health Device, filed May 16, 2012 and assigned to Cercacor is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
FIG. 2 further illustrates the encoder 200, which has a housing 210, a single-bearing 220 that mounts an encoder axle 230 to an encoder wheel 240 and an optics assembly that senses reflective position tracks and an index track on the encoder wheel 240 so as to generate a two-channel quadrature square wave output indicative of the axle 230 position.